Reactions
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: This is a story of the reactions of people when they found out about the Yeerk invasion. Pleze R&R.


Hey Moon*Wolf here. Here's another peice of sap that I just typed up.  
  
Luna- Yeh you do seem to write sap alot more than usual.  
  
Oh well. *sighes* Mabey my funny mood will come back soon. I've been having major writers-block with my other stories.  
  
*REACTIONS*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My name is Loren Fangor. I am the mother of one the famous Animorphs. Tobias. He is my son and yet I know nothing about him.  
  
All my memories of him, his father, all my life before the crash. On that faithful day I lost everything. My eyes, my past, my son. After that I even lost myself for a while. Everyone thought I was crazy. The lady who was seeing monsters in her head.  
  
Then my life started getting better. I managed to get a job, and was able to live on my own. Yet.. there was still an empty place in my heart. With my physical inability I couldn't take care of a child. I thought about Tobias a lot. Imagined what he was like how he was doing. I gave up all hope of meeting him though. I just prayed every day he was safe and with people who cared about him.  
  
The loss of my past also created a great hole in my heart. I couldn't remember anything. My parents, if I had any siblings, any friends, my husband. Nothing. The only joy in my life was in my seeing-eye dog, Champ. He was my only companion.  
  
When I meet Tobias for the first time I couldn't believe it. It must have been a dream I told myself. My son had actually found me and said he still wanted me in his life.  
  
Then he gave me something that no one else could've. Tobias gave me my sight back. I still couldn't remember anything from before the crash but I could SEE. I couldn't believe it. He did that for me. Someone who he never knew. Even though I wasn't any kind of mother to him he still gave me something I never dreamed I could've had again.  
  
Yes, I had to go into hiding and I lost everything I have previously known but I had my son back and my sight. That was more than I could've ever asked for. Then the finale battle came and I loss my son.  
  
He ran away. I'm still not sure from what though. His past, the other Animorphs, humans, or memories. All I know is what Cassie told me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mrs. Fangor" Cassie's sweet voice came to me.  
  
"Please call me Loren." I told her.  
  
"Well Mrs... Loren... Tobias... he.. um... he ran away."  
  
"What? Why? Why would he run away?" I just couldn't understand. What would drive him to run away.  
  
"Rachel." Cassie said that one word and I understood. I knew from my limited knowledge of the war before I was rescued that Tobias liked... no.. loved Rachel and that she felt the same. I also knew she had died in the effort against the Yeerks. I nodded my head to show I understood.  
  
"This is my fault." I said after a moment.  
  
"No, it's no ones fault but the Yeerks."  
  
"Yes, but if I had been in Tobias's life more he wouldn't have felt so unloved" Cassie looked down. Then looked up again.  
  
"That wasn't your fault. You could have never known about his home life."  
  
"Yes I know but I could have tried harder to find him. He was my son."  
  
"I don't really don't think that was the main reason he left."  
  
"What was it then? Did it have to do with his father?" I asked her this in hope she would be able to tell me who exactly Tobias's father was. I knew Tobias knew who his father was and I had a feeling the other Animorphs knew.  
  
"Did Tobias tell you who his father was?" She asked looking at me straight in the eye. I looked down and shook my head. Cassie sighed. "Then I can't tell you. I'm sorry Loren but this is a matter Tobias should tell you himself." I looked back at her.  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me about the reason he had to leave?" I pleaded with her. "He was the only family I can remember knowing now." I felt tears in my eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say more. Only that he just had to much. To much tragedy in his life. To many heartbreaks. To many deaths..." she trailed of at that. There was an awkward silence. I looked up and saw tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you Ok Cassie? I'm sorry if I've offended you with my questions." I went closer to her and let her cry in my shoulder.  
  
"Oh Loren." She managed to choke out after a couple of minutes. "I... I... I just can't help breaking out in tears lately" She sniffled a little. "It's just that... we all faced to much for children. We lost our childhood in that war and we can never get that back."  
  
"That's Ok." I spoke softly to her. "Just cry if you want to."  
  
"Thank you. I can't help remember every battle we took a life in and..." The tears that had almost stopped started again. We sat there for several more minutes when she could talk again. "I wish I could tell you everything but it's just to painful. I just want to let you know about Tobias and not to blame yourself. He just had to much and wanted to get away form everything." With that she got up wiping the last of her tears away and left me to my thoughts of what exactly they had to go through during the silent part of the war.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
My son fought against great odds and won but lost almost everything. Then I got my letter telling me Tobias was officially dead. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried for someone I barely knew but no matter the circumstances he was my son and I grieved for him.  
  
My name is Loren Fangor. My son was one of the Animorphs. Even though I never really got to know him he was my son and he gave my the greatest treasures I own. My sight and memories of a family. I treasures those times with my son and I will always keep them in my heart forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Please review me and tell me. Also if you liked it I'll try to do another one. Just tell me who to do next. The only people I won't do are; The Animorphs, the Chee, or Ellimist/ Crayak. Everyone else you can suggest is fine with me. 


End file.
